


In which we discuss why our attempts to murder Percy would inevitably fail.

by Eastonia, InfinityIllusion



Series: East and Fin's Percy Jackson Headcanons [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Age with a capital A, All aboard the crack train, BAMF Percy Jackson, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, He's a goof, Headcanon, but he's also the greatest demigod of this Age., this is a short one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastonia/pseuds/Eastonia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: You know what? We tried.(Or, a headcanon follow-up to our attempt to murder Percy)





	In which we discuss why our attempts to murder Percy would inevitably fail.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InfinityIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/gifts).



  * I'll point out that in the last headcanon, Fin and I basically were hoping Percy implodes before he can do anything about it.
  * But, yeah we know - he's probably going to survive that too. Our boy isn't going anywhere until he and Annabeth are both old and grey.
  * So why is it so darn difficult to kill this man?
    * It's because, well, remember that warm glow he assumed was Poseidon visiting him as a baby? It wasn't Poseidon - it was _Chaos_.
  * Chaos is normally a neutral entity. Too much chaos and you have nonsense, not enough chaos and you have stagnation.
    * Chaos blessed Percy as a baby. So well, whatever he gets into he gets out of.
    * That blessing? _May you have an interesting life_.
    * May you have an interesting life means that Percy kind of, has to, well, _live_. Despite the shenanigans.
    * And not just live, but maintain the will to keep living - ergo, not just live but _thrive_.
  * What does this mean for Percy? Well we already know he's a trouble magnet. And association with the man will get you into shenanigans. (It's inevitable.)
    * But if you are in trouble, and Percy is _there,_ the good news? The Percy Factor(TM) kicks in.
    * That 1 in 14,000,605 chance that the best outcome happens? The Percy Factor(TM) causes it to happen _every time._



**Author's Note:**

> Just a note, if I credit both Fin and I as authors, it's because it was most likely the headcanon was a conversation between the two of us. If it's just me up there it's probably because I got excited and flailed an idea at her.


End file.
